Alors c'est nous
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Parce que Worick sait que parfois ce qui monte doit être redescendu de ses propres mains. [Worick/Nicolas] [Traduction de "So This Is Us"]


**Cette fic est une traduction de la 2e fic d'Ashida sur Gangsta, "So This Is Us".**

 **Lien vers la fanfiction :** **s/11454527/1/So-This-Is-Us**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre en favoris la fic originale si celle-ci vous plaît.**

 **L'univers et les personnages de Gangsta appartiennent à Kohske.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Ah, c'est si compliqué, que sont les sentiments ? J'en sais rien**

 **Pas de spoilers majeurs. Probablement une faute ou cinq.**

 **Langage des signes en italique.**

* * *

Merde. Le combat avait été trop court.

Une odeur métallique avait souillé l'air. Elle érodait la conscience et gardait vos cheveux en alerte. Peut-être était-ce l'affinité de Worick pour le meurtre, son attention à _toujours_ avoir besoin de savoir à qui était le sang qu'il répandait - Crépusculaire ou Non-modifié. Worick pouvait identifier ce parfum même au-dessus de la crasse de la pauvreté dans les rues dehors.

Une forte odeur humaine avec une note subtile de crépusculaire lui picotait les narines. Les corps, brisés et coupés, étaient la scène qui accompagnait tout ça. Quelque chose dont seul le chien le plus enragé pouvait être à l'origine. _Son_ chien, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement comme ça _qu'il_ l'appellerait.

Sept non-modifiés, un C/2 trop zélé et deux misérables D/0 qui avaient tremblé à la vue du A/0 sur la laisse libre, _toujours libre_ , de Nic.

Ce travail avait été trop facile, plus que ce qu'on lui avait dit. L'entrepôt avait été nettoyé. S'il y en avait plus, ils auraient déjà été trouvés et exterminés.

Cela signifiait que Worick était confronté à un problème. Un problème bien plus gênant que celui qu'il venait de résoudre. Et s'il avait su que ça finirait comme ça, il n'aurait pas pris ce foutu travail.

Parce que Nicolas.

Nic avec bien trop de stimulants dans son système nerveux et pas un combat pour occuper son cerveau pourri par le carnage.

Nic dans la chemise maintenant déchirée _de Worick_ qu'il avait voulu porter aujourd'hui avant de décider que Nic dans ses vêtements était tellement mieux. Nic avec les mains tachées de vie, une éclaboussure rehaussant son visage, et les yeux prêts à _tuer_. La retenue faisait trembler ses poings et tout son corps frissonnait avec un instinct de tuerie à peine dissimulé.

Menace, massacre, danger. La perte de contrôle se trouvait dans ce piètre entrepôt, à côté de lui. Une odeur plus aiguisée que la lame à sa taille, une alerte de péril imminent. Nic _puait_ l'intention brutale.

Il pouvait le _sentir_ peser lourd dans l'entrepôt aux murs en étain avec de la moisissure dans les coins ombragés et un sol inégal, étalant ses vrilles dans chaque direction pour chercher quelque chose avec lequel jouer.

 _Putain_ , et c'était pour plus d'une raison qu'il pensait ça. Putain, c'était la merde, putain, Nic était terrifiant, et putain, Nic était _magnifique_. Il ne savait pas quelle était la pire des raisons dans le lot non plus. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elles allaient toutes si bien ensemble qui rendait la situation aussi merdique qu'elle l'était.

Et puis Nic regarda Worick avec une humanité déclinante alors que la pilule de trop qu'il avait prise maculait sa rationalité déjà foutue, et Worick comprit de quoi il devait vraiment s'inquiéter. « _Calmants ?_ » La signature était bâclée, à moitié bancale et tremblante, _désespérée_. Worick s'en rendit compte, car Nic demandant des calmants, ce serait comme lui chantant pour l'absolution. Nic ne pouvait pas putain de chanter, et aux yeux de Nic, l'absolution était pour les faibles. Et les calmants vous _rendaient_ faibles. Alors non, Nic ne voudrait jamais rien de tout ça. Mais Worick avait appris il y a longtemps que les désirs et les besoins étaient deux choses totalement différentes dans ce monde, surtout quand il s'agissait de lui et de Nicolas Brown.

Oh, la ligne entre ses désirs et ses besoins pour Nic avait été brouillée il y a bien longtemps dans ce foutoir d'équilibre qui tenait à peine en place. Une chose vers laquelle il devait tourner son œil aveugle, aveuglé par _Nicolas_ lui-même, ou qui finirait par le hanter dans ses heures de réveil, exactement comme elle hantait son sommeil.

Nic avait fourni le problème et la solution en une fois à l'époque, et il le faisait encore aujourd'hui. C'était normal que Worick veuille faire la même chose, mais il serait damné s'il laissait Nic prendre ces putains de calmants qu'il avait dans sa poche. Worick détestait s'asseoir et être incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder Nic prendre ces foutus cachets. Il pouvait supporter de le voir, lui et sa personnalité autodestructrice, dans un combat, de le voir prendre un coup, se faire assommer et renverser, parce qu'il le rendait aussi bien qu'il l'avait reçu. Et Nic se relevait _toujours_. Les calmants, c'était une autre histoire cependant. Nic restait toujours abattu trop longtemps après les avoir utilisés pour annuler une overdose. Il ne mangeait pas, ne buvait pas et ne faisait pas des choses à la Nic, comme s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lire ou se pelotonner sur le canapé une fois que le soleil du soir brillait à travers le verre pour chauffer les pièces à l'étage.

Il fit donc semblant de vérifier dans sa poche pour dénicher ces médicaments dont il aurait aimé qu'ils n'aient pas besoin. Il trouva des peluches, deux moitiés d'une cigarette autrefois entière et la petite bouteille qui cliqueta d'une manière odieuse comme pour se moquer de lui, et pour une fois, il fut reconnaissant que Nic soit trop sourd pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Avec un soupir de regret feint, il montra ses mains vides à Nic. « Je les ai laissés sur la table basse. »

Et avant que Nic ne devienne plus instable, ne torde ses mains pour tester ses sensations et n'en trouve peut-être aucune, avant qu'il ne puisse _paniquer_ alors que le Cerebrum exhortait son cerveau à bouger, à tuer et à décimer, uniquement pour ne rien trouver qui puisse le défouler et se retrouver dans une situation atroce, Worick avança avec un air sévère sur le visage et se pencha pour appuyer son front contre celui plissé devant lui.

« Tu peux me tuer, Nicolas. » Et il le pensait. Il ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour faire comprendre à Nic qu'il n'était pas _juste_ qu'un indexé. Si cela pouvait sauver ce maudit crépusculaire de son propre esprit, il laisserait Nic le tuer. Ce n'est pas comme si Worick voulait mourir, c'était simplement qu'il faisait plus confiance à Nic que ça.

Il fallut quelques instants avant que les yeux noirs ne s'éteignent pour mieux comprendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, avant que Nic ne perde le contrôle et qu'une main tachée de sang s'enfouisse dans la nuque de Worick pour prendre le relais.

Des lèvres gercées s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Il n'y avait pas de finesse avec Nic, juste une faim crue et un désespoir attachant qui donnaient à Worick le meilleur de lui-même. Parce que dans cette histoire de merde qu'ils avaient, Nic avait besoin de lui autant que Worick avait besoin - et envie - de l'autre. Qui aurait pensé que ça finirait ainsi ?

Dans ce genre de situation, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Bien sûr qu'un indexé de rang A/0 allait le submerger alors qu'ils tombaient dans des caisses de transport en bois à la surface rugueuse. Comme toujours, Nic le poussa à terre pour chevaucher ses hanches et le plaquer au sol avec un poids bien plus satisfaisant que n'importe quelle femme menue ne pourrait jamais avoir. Et comme toujours, il semblait que Worick était celui qui se perdait alors que Nic volait son souffle avec des baisers à pleines dents et des mains qui griffaient sa ceinture avec une dextérité décroissante.

L'indexé n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des préliminaires. Worick était cloué par les hanches _et_ les yeux de l'oubli pendant que Nic se déshabillait et faisait regarder Worick. Nic n'avait jamais eu l'intention que ce soit séduisant ou excitant, mais la façon dont ses hanches roulaient lorsqu'il baissait son jean, la façon dont sa poitrine se pliait avec le mouvement de retirer ses bras de sa chemise faisaient encore beaucoup de choses au sang de Worick, assez pour que Worick revienne à l'action et réalise pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il le ferait toujours, parce que Worick serait damné s'il ne donnait pas à Nic le combat dont celui-ci avait tant besoin.

C'était le retour aux sources, pas de touchers calculés ou de faux mouvements. Toutes ses compétences de gigolo étaient oubliées et putain d'inutiles quand il s'agissait d'eux deux. Parce que comme Worick pouvait perdre une cliente dans un désordre abrutissant de plaisir grâce à son expertise qu'il avait acquise au fil des ans, Nic pouvait lui en faire autant juste en étant putain de Nic.

Alors, au lieu de cela, c'était des baiser imprécis, la bouche ouverte, avec un instinct brutal, des mains qui s'attrapent mues par un besoin primaire, et un rut sec et sale qui faisait honte à son nom, car la première fois qu'il l'avait fait avec Nic, il avait joui si vite qu'il n'allait jamais l'oublier. Et bien sûr, Nic l'encourageait, grognait à son oreille avec ce sourire prédateur et ses morsures sur le cou qui disaient _dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi putain_.

Parce que pour le moment, Nic voulait de la douleur, et la préparation trop complaisante de Worick pour le cul trop serré de Nic avec seulement deux doigts couverts de salive ne suffisait tout simplement pas à l'indexé. Et un humain ne pouvait retenir un crépusculaire de ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps jusqu'à ce que celui qui détienne le vrai pouvoir gagne.

Pourtant, il força Nic à rester sur ses hanches alors qu'il courbait ses doigts, se délectant du gémissement bégayant qui bouillonnait des lèvres à son oreille et savourant la façon dont Nic craquait tandis que son impatience grandissait.

Nic voulait la piqûre, il voulait des sensations, des émotions, et tout ce qui allait avec le fait d'être mortel. Et alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur Worick, s'enfonçant dans un mouvement de hanche incroyable qui enveloppa les entrailles de Worick de chaleur, il eut tout ça et plus encore.

Des croissants de lunes se gravèrent dans la poitrine de Worick alors que des doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Nic siffla en se redressant, la poitrine bordée de sueur, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, pointés vers le plafond. Voilà, ce putain de crépusculaire de rang A/0, sur lui, son partenaire et son ami. Et, oh, Worick le ferait souffrir, mais il ne le blesserait jamais vraiment, même si avant il l'avait voulu. Il pouvait lui donner des émotions et de _l'humanité_. Lui seul pouvait donner toutes ces choses à Nic.

Il donna à Nic autant que celui-ci pouvait prendre, tira sa tête en arrière avec une poigne vicieuse sur les cheveux noirs et soyeux pour dévoiler sa gorge et ronger la peau tendre de son pouls. Il sentit les vibrations des grognements de Nic contre ses lèvres alors que la douleur se transformait en plaisir, ce qu'il voulait que Nic préfère. Il savourait la puissance musculaire entre ses mains avec son emprise qui laisserait des bleus sur les hanches de Nic alors que le crépusculaire s'enfonçait encore et encore.

Nic était toujours si insolemment serré et chaud à l'intérieur, si vigoureux et dominateur. Et cela coûtait à Worick chaque parcelle de son endurance alors que leurs corps bougeaient. Nic accompagnait ses coups de reins avec urgence et faim, inclinant ses hanches pour que Worick puisse frapper contre sa prostate à chaque fois et les rapprocher plus étroitement que le lien qui les maintenait ensemble. Des ongles aiguisés raclèrent le dos de Worick alors que Nic les pressait plus près pour plus de frictions et d'intimité. Et peu importait que Nic soit sourd et qu'il ait des problèmes d'élocution, car il grognait et demandait _plus_ , _plus fort_ , _plus vite_ , _plus profond_. Et cela sonnait de manière parfaite pour Worick parce qu'essoufflé, c'était toujours putain d'essoufflé.

Cela donnait donc lieu à un va et vient de contrôle, un combat différent de celui que voulait Nic mais un combat néanmoins. Entre Nic voulant tout donner à Worick, s'abandonner au Cerebrum et succomber à sa notion profondément ancrée d'inégalité, et Worick le repoussant parce qu'il avait réalisé depuis longtemps que le contrôle n'était plus ce dont il avait besoin de Nicolas. Il voulait se perdre _avec_ Nic dans quelque chose de complètement séparé du concept d'humains et de crépusculaires. Parce que peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, leurs sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes.

Et alors qu'il sentait Nic trembler, il entendit son souffle se couper et sentit la puissance de la colère et de l'intention meurtrière se transformer en quelque chose de différent. Tandis que Nic baissait une dernière fois ses hanches, aspirant Worick et serrant tout son corps autour de lui pour soupirer son nom en syllabes parfaites, Worick sut qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Le monde s'écroula alors qu'ils se dénouaient, tous les deux épuisés et aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre, tandis qu'ils jouissaient avec des mouvements balbutiants et la respiration tremblante. Nic le finit avec de lents roulements de hanches tandis que la main de Worick tirait les restes du plaisir de l'indexé qui se répandirent sur son ventre en gouttes blanches.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, le visage de Nic enfoui dans le creux du cou de Worick alors qu'il tentait de revenir de quelque chose de complètement différent que d'être sous stimulants, tandis que Worick récupérait une cigarette dans son pantalon non loin, observant la fumée flotter et monter vers le plafond en se disant que cette fois, c'était putain de pas passé loin. Mais les choses, là maintenant, était telles qu'elles devraient être. Le Nic sur ses genoux était _normal_ et calme, pas drogué et fou. Il avait ramené Nic du bord du gouffre et il le ferait encore et encore juste pour qu'ils puissent avoir ces moments de clarté entre eux.

Le temps passa et le sang répandu s'était décoloré sur le béton. Chad et son équipe seraient bientôt là pour le nettoyage, et les gens avaient appris à la dure à ne pas interrompre avant que Worick n'entre en contact avec eux pour leur donner le feu vert. Ils devraient bientôt retourner au travail, bon sang.

Comme s'il sentait ses pensées, Nicolas se rassit sur les cuisses de Worick, tordu d'une manière qui faisait rouler ses muscles affûtés sous sa peau, et ramassa la chemise de Worick posée dans la caisse à côté d'eux.

La bouteille de calmants en sortit de la poche avant avec un air exaspéré les accompagnant. « _Sur la table basse, mon cul._ »

« Oho, Nic, je peux te prendre le cul sur la table basse la prochaine fois si tu veux. » Worick se mit à rire en passant ses bras autour de Nic, qui plissa le nez en désaccord et se tortilla pour s'en aller. Se moquer de Nic était la deuxième meilleure chose à faire pour le réconforter.

« _Bâtard, lâche-moi_. » Firent les signes agités de la main.

« Tu es si froid, Nic. » Il se moqua encore plus tandis qu'il aidait Nic à se nettoyer et à s'habiller. Et une fois qu'ils eurent fini, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'entrepôt pour informer Chad que le travail était terminé, Worick remarqua les signes du coin de l'œil.

« _Merci. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. J'aurais pris les comprimés._ »

Il semblait que Nic n'avait toujours pas bien compris. Soit ça, soit il ne le voulait pas. « Idiot. Si tu t'étais effondré, j'aurais dû porter ton gros cul jusqu'à la maison. De cette manière, tu peux toujours marcher. »

Nic s'arrêta et se retourna, son expression avec la langue tirée figée alors que Worick attrapait son visage de chaque côté et le regardait dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait rassembler. « Je voulais le faire. C'est à ça que servent les _vrais_ partenaires, et tu es mon partenaire, Nic. Compris ? »

« Compris. » Finit par dire Nic. Et à la manière dont Nic ferma les yeux quand il le dit, à la paix et au contentement qui traversèrent son visage, Worick sut que c'était le cas.


End file.
